See instructions): The CPC training program combines a firm base in a social science or health discipline with formal training in core demography and research-based training in population. Hallmarks of the program are its multidisciplinary, the integration of the social and health sciences, and the interdisciplinary and team orientation of much of the training and research. Support is requested for 12 predoctoral and 5 postdoctoral traineeships per year. CPC's predoctoral training program combines disciplinary degrees with training in population research. Predoctoral trainees meet the course, dissertation, and other requirements of their home departments. They also meet Center requirements, including: a research practicum supervised by a CPC faculty fellow; completion of at least four approved graduate-level population courses; training in the conduct of ethical scientific research; participation in interdisciplinary population seminars and workshops; and attendance of the annual meeting of the Population Association of America (PAA). The 53 predoctoral trainees during AY 2007-08 are registered in the PhD programs of 11 departments across campus. The postdoctoral training program is designed around the mutual population research interests of trainees and faculty fellows. The 16 postdoctoral scholars during AY 2007-08 hold doctorates in eight disciplines. Postdoctoral scholars are admitted directly to the Center and collaborate with individual faculty preceptors, generally for a period of two years. CPC support to predoctoral and postdoctoral trainees includes statistical consultation from professors in three disciplines, outstanding information services with an in-house library, graphics and publication assistance (e.g., poster preparation, editing), a state-of-the art spatial analysis unit, a large and experienced computer staff (e.g., research programming; web support; systems; data entry) and assistance with biomedical specimens (if needed). All trainees have office space at the Center and with it many opportunities for interdisciplinary exchange with faculty and other trainees. RELEVANCE (See instructions): The CPC training program combines a firm base in a social science or health discipline with formal training in core demography and research-basedtraining in population. Hallmarks of the program are its multidisciplinary, the integration of the social and health sciences, and the interdisciplinary and team orientation of much of the training and research.